


百年后至此不归

by whitepirate



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepirate/pseuds/whitepirate
Summary: 写于 2011-1-28
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 5





	百年后至此不归

**Author's Note:**

> 写于 2011-1-28

和打舌环的男人接吻感觉很奇妙。他知道平子大概是自己这辈子见过技术最好的一个——他们俩在各自的领域技巧登峰造极，且都对他们的关系十分有益。并不是每个人平子都会看第二眼；而上一位、不必再提。作为回礼，他蓄起了胡子。每次都要打赌也有点烦。不过可以看他睡觉也不错。在日世里打电话过来的时候叫他起来返回基地，也没什么事，他知道。提供所有基本设施、资金，但有尊严的他们很快就独立了。只有平子偶尔会出现，纯属私事。  
——便携电话懒得用，你打到我店里就行了，小雨会接的。

平子剪成蘑菇头后他憋笑憋了半天，没有没有，那个很适合你。  
没有憋笑啦！哎哟喂……  
捏着耳朵感觉也不错，短发好打理嘛……就不容易被嫌弃弄乱了他的发型。  
说来你发质真不错。  
以前平子在他的工作间打瞌睡的时候他蹲在一边偷偷摞了一缕研究他的发梢。  
恩，真的被打理得很仔细呢……就和本人一样。  
——哪里一样啊？！  
没什么、没什么。

反正那个地方，我们也回不去了。  
——侍奉灵王在哪里都可以，尸魂界那个地方，我已经不想回去了。  
他不会说一是因为夜一喜欢在现世到处溜达回去了还要管他妈的秘密机动二番队烦死个人全权丢给碎蜂打理不是也很好再说她根本不想结婚四枫院家族的荣耀什么的随他去死吧；二是因为对我来说哪里都一样因为无论到哪里我都是个宅；三是因为……  
好吧，你在这里，而且基于你的立场，你永远都不会回去。  
所以我也不必回到没有你、或者你们，的世界了。

这天早晨起来的时候日世里还没来电话，她比邻居家的公鸡还准时今天怎么会睡过了头呢？  
他拉住刚起身穿上衣服的平子。  
——怎么了？  
他捏住平子左袖口上没有扣住的扣子、扣好，然后拍了一下他的屁股，又趴到原来的位置上。  
夜一又不知上哪儿玩儿去了。  
然后不知不觉又是一百年。  
我总是在你身边。今天也来店里吃点心吧。我会亲自下厨的。  
走之前，让我再亲一下你的舌环。


End file.
